After Hours in John Luther's Office
by mswriter07
Summary: Title: After Hours in John Luther's Office Pairing: John Luther/Alice Morgan Rating: NC-17 (Smut through and through) Don't read if you don't like. Fandom: Luther (BBC series) Summary: John Luther receives a letter, then gets a visitor. A.N. Don't own anything familiar, characters, settings or otherwise. I hope you enjoy.


A few nights after DCI John Luther helped Alice Morgan escape from the secure psychiatric hospital he was sitting in his office shuffling papers around looking busy as his fellow work mates left for the night until he was the only one there. He thought of a letter he received in the post that morning and let out a few expletives. He thought Alice Morgan away from England would bring him peace of mind - oh how wrong he was.

He looked through his emails and didn't find anything useful that would delay his actions. He didn't have much thought about the real reasons he was doing this as Alice would give him that sharp smile and nudge him over the edge.

Making sure his door was locked he went back to his desk chair and opened a secure drawer that had the letter in it. He laid the letter out flat on his desk and spread his legs wider under his desk as he worked his pants open. He'd been teasing his dick all day and when it was free of its confines he wrapped one of his hands around it gently as he held a moan back.

Alice would be proud of his patience. He used his other hand to put a few drops of lube on himself and he worked it up and down his shaft as he groaned. He worked himself slowly picturing what Alice was doing in the letter and his hand sped up a little. His eyes were closed tightly with his bottom lip between his teeth. He was getting close until he heard his mobile go off. He kept going while he put it on speaker. "What do you want Alice?"

"Oh I see you got my letter." Alice said. Alice bent down to pick the lock with a paperclip and opened the door to John's office.

She appeared inside the dimly lit room and shut the door back quietly. John paused and growled when he saw Alice standing so primly with a loose dress and overcoat on. He motioned for her to come closer, and for once, she listened, and John said with great restraint, "Off with your coat." He wiped the slick off his hand and pushed his work materials to the side as Alice followed his instructions.

Once her coat was on the floor, Luther pushed his chair back and pulled her against his body - her back against his chest. He moved her hair to one side and nibbled along her neck as his other hand worked her dress up. He wanted to take his time and torture her like she did him but he needed his release but not before he got hers from her. He wanted to be in control this time and Alice was letting him, not that he noticed the satisfied smile cross Alice's face when she placed her hands on his desk to brace herself. _He was learning how to swim with the sharks_.

She pressed her lower back into his hips and he moaned against her skin. That was the only thing that gave away her impatience and John pushed her against his desk with her dress rucked up to her waist and John couldn't be patient anymore - he pushed inside her gently at first bracing his arms around her body and started to thrust. He carried on like that for a few minutes making sure to hit all of her pleasure spots.

Alice gasped at the intrusion but the noises quickly turned to moans and panting. She arched her back and John suckled the sensitive skin between her shoulder and neck. He moved one of his hands to her breasts while the other gripped her hip. She panted, "Harder John."

He barely registered that he lifted her higher and with the angle change, she let out a shout. John kept up the hard thrusts and let out a quiet moan as she tightened around him and felt her orgasm hit. It took great strength on his part but he pulled out and turned Alice around and put her on his desk. Her dress was a rumpled, wet mess but neither cared. He saw she was still quivering from her first orgasm when he spread her legs again and pushed inside.

He shivered as he felt Alice wrap her arms around his neck and he gripped her thighs keeping her open to him. He listened to her gasps and moans and worked his hips harder as he felt himself fall over the edge in pleasure. Alice let out soft cries as John kept the thrusts going, rubbing against her cliteris pushing her towards her second orgasm. John had his eyes closed as he worked her collarbone over with his kisses and gentle bites, staking claim to what was his.

John's grip on her thighs tightened as he felt his orgasm explode inside her and leak out as he kept thrusting his softening dick bringing her second orgasm to the forefront. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned and writhed under him. Both left their marks inside and out and both felt a bit more relaxed.

Now if Alice could only talk her _shining knight_ into leaving with her, then all of their interactions wouldn't have been for naught. For all her genius, John was someone that she couldn't predict and she didn't know how he would react once he came down from his orgasm. She held her breath as he opened his sated eyes and waited for him to talk.


End file.
